Cerezo Bailarín
by Neko3009
Summary: (AU) SasuSaku 100% No puedo creer que de nuevo este aquí…en clases de baile…y solo porque mi madre quiere. Debo aceptar que solo lo hago porque me gusta verla feliz, y eso me pone feliz a mí. La amo tanto. Y por que ella insistió en mis lecciones de baile conocí al amor de mi vida.
1. Adiós

**Bueno, creo que aquí les traigo algo trágico.**

**Les dejo para que lean.**

**Nos leemos al final de capitulo.**

* * *

***Cerezo Bailarín***

No puedo creer que de nuevo este aquí…en clases de baile…y solo porque mi madre quiere. Debo aceptar que solo lo hago porque me gusta verla feliz, y eso me pone feliz a mí. La amo tanto.

_***…FlashBack…***_

—_Sasuke, pero si eres bueno, te ves tan lindo con los trajes de Tango y Salsa que te compre, aunque aún no bailas ninguno, pero se con exactitud que te verás lindo —me dijo mi madre con su tono tierno de siempre para convencerme de seguir bailando._

—_Pero…si se llegan a enterar en la escuela se burlarán de mi madre…no quiero…_

—_¿Por qué se burlarían de ti mi cielo?_

—_Porque dicen que los que bailan…son…__**gays**__… —esto último lo dije en un susurra casi inaudible, pero al parecer si entendió. _

—_Amor, no les hagas caso. ¿Te gusta bailar?_

—…_eso creo…_

—_Entonces no dejes que niños tontos te molesten._

_***…Fin del FlashBack…***_

Está bien…mentí, me gusta bailar, pero ¿qué esperan de mí? No quería que pensaran que soy gay —cosa que no lo soy—, me gusta…alguien, está también en las clases de baile y es muy linda, claro, ella es una de las mejores bailarinas del grupo.

Yo soy Sasuke Uchiha, tengo 6 años —lo se…muy pequeño— y…me gusta bailar. **No soy gay.**

Estaba sentado en las sillas alejadas de los demás niños y niñas, no me gusta hablar con la niñas porque…me acosan —en verdad me acosan—, estoy solo en los asientos, mis pies se balancean en el aire ya que son altas las malditas sillas y se supone que este salón es para niños que quieren aprender a bailar.

El gran salón seguía intacto ante mí, las grandes ventanas por las cuales se filtraba el sol, iluminándolo por completo. Mostrando la gran cuidad en todo su esplendor. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado yendo a clases? Miro hacia el conjunto de espejos de cuerpo completo, el cual reflejaba las barras para ballet a sus espaldas. Había extrañado este lugar —había ido de vacaciones con mi familia a América Central, para ser exactos a Costa Rica, y por eso había perdido las clases de esas semanas—, podía ver caras nuevas y otras que ya conocía, todo estaba limpio, por supuesto, y el aroma a libertad se sentía con más fuerza cuando la música sonaba a todo volumen en todo el lugar, retumbando en mi cabeza y moviendo mis pies de adelante hacia atrás con el ritmo de la música.

Camine hacia las barras que estaban sobre la pared, preparándome para calentar mi cuerpo y estirar mis músculos. Los espejos que estaban al lado me permitían observar la fuerza con la que mis músculos se amoldaban a cada movimiento.

* * *

**_(NA: Le doy las gracias a ''mariaana07'' y a ''_****Saku Uchiha96'' ya que no sabia como diablos describir el salón de baile xD**)

* * *

La profesora entro por la puerta con una niña atrás de ella, al parecer se ocultaba de todos nosotros.

—Hola chicos —dijo saludando a todos, su mirada divagó por todos los rostros de nosotros y se detuvo en mi—, hola Sasuke ya volviste de tus vacaciones. Me alegro de tener nuevamente.

Yo respondí con una reverencia.

—Hoy tenemos a una compañera nueva. Por favor, preséntate —le dijo la profesora para animarla.

La niña, aun temerosa por nosotros salió de atrás de la profesora y se puso al frente de nosotros.

—Hola, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, vengo de USA. Hace una semana llegue aquí a Japón. Espero llevarme bien con todos.

Las niñas que estaban junto a mí se burlaban del color de cabello que tenía Sakura. Eso me hizo enojar, siempre tenían que estar burlándose de las nuevas, es por eso que ni les prestó atención cuando me hablan.

Levante la mano, me tenían arto. La profesora me dio permiso de hablar.

—¿Ese color de pelo es natural? —no lo dije en forma de burla, realmente estaba curioso.

Sakura me miro y movió su cabeza afirmativamente.

—Es lindo, si alguna te molesta por es no le hagas caso. Te va muy bien con tus ojos verde jade —odio cuando se meten con las personas que saben que no pueden defenderse. Como ellos tienen amigos quien los defienda, por eso se meten con la nueva que no tiene amigos.

El sonrojo en las mejillas de Sakura me hizo sonreírle, ella no quería problemas con nadie, es solo una niña como yo que le gusta bailar.

—Muy bien, Sakura, ponte donde quieras. Empezaremos la clase en 5 minutos, ya regreso —después de decir eso salió por la puerta dejándonos a todos solos mientras nos estirábamos.

Me agache para tocar con las puntas de los dedos de mis manos las puntas de los dedos de mis pies sin flexionar mis rodillas. Un par de pies se pusieron al lado de mí, gire mi cabeza para ver quién era; Sakura. Me levante a su altura y ella me dijo:

—Gracias…

—¿Por qué?

—Por defenderme. Sé que las chicas de allá —me dijo señalando a la dirección de Karin e Ino que estaban estirándose en las barras—, estaban burlándose de mi pelo, así que…gracias…mmm…

—Sasuke, me llamo Sasuke Uchiha.

—Gracias Sasuke-kun.

—De nada —dije y seguí con mi estiramiento. Vi cómo se alejaba y hacia sus propios ejercicios de calentamiento y estiramiento.

Su cabello iba amarrado en una coleta alta y luego sujetado en una trenza larga de color rosa. Llevaba una camisa color negra suelta que caía por uno de sus hombros, la camisa tenía una gran flor de Cerezo al frente —digno de su nombre—, dentro de esa camisa una blanca pegado al cuerpo, un short suelto y descalza.

La profesora entro nuevamente al salón y dijo que nos pusiéramos en pareja, la lección de hoy iba a ser Salsa. Vi de reojo a las chicas que estaban en la esquina del salón, todas me veían como si fuera un trozo de carne o algo comestible. Camine a lado contrario y toque con mi dedo índice el hombro de Sakura, al parecer ella era la única que no me veía de esa forma, y de verdad lo agradecía.

—¿Serias mi pareja? Si alguna de las chicas aquellas se me acerca para pedirme que sea su pareja sé que…no podre bailar bien, me acosan —esto último lo dije en un susurro para que solo ella escuchara. Ella rio levemente y asintió—, gracias.

La clase me gusto. Creo que por fin encontré el estilo de baile que me gusta.

Un carro sonó su bocina para llamar mi atención. Era mi madre que venía a recogerme. Me puse de pie y corrí hacia el carro y me monte atrás. Le dije a mi madre que por fin había encontrado el estilo mío y ella contenta me pregunto cuál era. Platicamos hasta llegar a casa y subí a mi cuarto a hacer los deberes de la escuela.

* * *

Los meses pasaron y yo cada vez pasa más y más tiempo con Sakura, ella era diferente, y eso me gustaba mucho. Le gustaba la salsa igual que a mí, así que eso era mucho más fácil. La verdad me estaba empezando a gustar…y no tenía miedo de decirle.

Un día, preparándome para declararme a ella después de clases —después de días y días de practicar al frente de mi espejo, lo se…que patético—, le dije que me esperara atrás en las bancas, que tenía que decirle algo muy importante.

Cuando llegue ya estaba ahí, sentada en la banca en donde siempre nos sentábamos para esperar a nuestras madres desde de cada lección.

—¿De que querías hablarme Sasuke-kun? —me pregunto ella aun sentada, mirándome mientras me acercaba.

—Bueno…es que yo…tengo que confesarte algo.

Ella se bajó de la banca y me miro curiosa con esos grandes y hermosos ojos verdes.

—¿No te caigo bien, es eso?

—¡No! ¿Cómo crees? Es algo mucho más importante…

—¿Entonces…?

—Quería decirte que tú…tú… —trague saliva, no podía hablar, tenía un gran nudo en la garganta. Al parecer las prácticas frente al espejo no habían funcionado y eso me empezaba a frustrar, cerré mis ojos e inhale y en una exhalada lo solté todo, en un grito pero la intención es lo que cuenta ¿no?— ¡TÚ ME GUSTAS MUCHO! —de la vergüenza me arrodille sin mirarla a los ojos, ¿y si me rechazaba?

—Tú también me gustas Sasuke-kun.

Al escuchar su contestación levante mi cara y la vi, ella tenía lágrimas en sus ojos que muy pronto iban a caer por sus mejillas ahora rosadas. Prosiguió:

—Pero…hoy me voy para España…mi padre fue trasferido y hoy nos vamos… —y sin más se echó a llorar.

Se iba…se iba muy lejos y yo no podía hacer nada al respecto…

Me levante aun incrédulo de lo que me había dicho y la mire a los ojos.

—Es una broma ¿verdad? —trague nuevamente este nudo en mi garganta que ahora se extendía a mis ojos, quería llorar.

Ella sacudió su cabeza mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas, lagrimas que no dejaban de salir de sus ojos ahora rojos.

Una bocina se escuchó y eran los carros de nuestras madres…no…

Mi madre y la madre de Sakura se bajaron y se saludaron. Pude ver en la expresión de mi madre y como la abrazaba luego, de que le había contado que hoy se iban… mire a Sakura nuevamente, ella no me miraba. Apreté mis puños y la abrace. Este era el adiós…

Ella acepto mi abrazo, aferrándose a mi camisa azul, sus lágrimas mojaron mi camisa. Mordí mi labio inferir tan fuerte que me los raje, eso no impidió que mis lágrimas saliera y que yo la abrase con más fuerza. La estaba perdiendo. Como el agua se resbala entre los dedos. Así la estaba perdiendo.

La madre de Sakura la llamo pero ella no se movió ni un centímetro y mucho menos yo solté el agarre. La volvió a llamar y ella reacciono. Se soltó lentamente de mi agarre y me miro a los ojos, se acercó a mí y me planto un delicado y tierno beso en la mejilla. En un susurro dijo:

¨Adiós¨

Y corrió al auto montándose en la parte trasera.

Mi madre se despidió de la madre de Sakura y se acercó a mí.

—Vamos Sasuke, di adiós.

Levante mi mano y en un movimiento de mano le dije adiós. Pero no…corrí a la ventana de Sakura y le grite.

—¡NOS ENCONTRAREMOS OTRA VEZ! ¡YA VERAS! ¡ESTO NO ES UN ADIÓS SAKURA, ES UN HASTA PRONTO!

Ella me sonrió mientras colocaba su mano en el vidrio y yo por fuera apoyaba la mía en el mismo lugar.

—Hasta pronto Sasuke-kun.

_**¿FIN?**_

* * *

**¿Que les pareció?**

**¿Les gustaría que lo siguiera con un capitulo mas?**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo fanfic o ¿quien sabe, tal vez en la continuación de este fanfic trafico?**


	2. AVISO

**TT^TT**

**De verdad les gusta!~ (Inner: Ella pensó que no les gustaría xD)**

**Ya estoy en proceso del segundo capítulo ya que hay muchas que quieren el rencuentro.**

**Tratare de tenerlo listo, no sé cuándo pero terminado sí!~**

**Otra cosa, si tienen alguna idea así de cómo sería el rencuentro de Sakura y Sasuke me gustaría que me dieran alguna ideítas~**

**Sin más.**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo que de seguro lo titulare: 'Rencuentro'**


	3. Reencuentro

**_Creo que me eh tardado muuucho y pido disculpas._**

**_Verán_****_, la semana pasada eran mis exámenes de convocatoria para pasar a mi ultimo año de secundaria, me la pase tragando números...no enserio...me trague los numero...SOÑÉ HASTA CON ELLOS! y no es broma -.-_**

**_Pero por fin el lunes me entregaron las notas y... PASE! Soy de ultimo año :3_**

**_Sin mas parloteo, aquí la continuación~_**

**_Nos leemos al final del cap._**

* * *

***Cerezo Bailarín - Reencuentro***

—_**¡Sasuke! ¡Corre! Montémonos a ese juego —dijo señalándome la gran montaña rusa, en el momento que la vi mi cara palideció…la verdad es que sufro de vértigo pero no voy a demostrar ser una gallina frente a Sakura.**_

—_**Claro.**_

_**Sin más…me monte en ese horroroso juego mecánico, claro, cuando salí quería vomitar por todos lados pero me aguante como pude.**_

—_**¡Eso estuvo emociónate! ¿Otra vez?**_

_**En ese momento moví mi cabeza negativamente, la verdad no iba a aguantar otro ¨viaje¨ de esos.**_

—_**Qué tal si mejor vamos a…mmm…no sé… ¿sentarnos? —le sonreí con inocencia.**_

—_**Está bien Sasuke-kun.**_

_**Nos sentamos en los pequeños bancos, nuestras madres estaban pidiendo la comida en el puesto de comida rápida. Mire a Sakura y ella me sonrió.**_

_**De repente…nuestro alrededor se empezó a oscurecer, la oscuridad se estaba acercando, nuestras madres había desaparecido, o más bien ¨tragado¨ por el manto negro que ahora se aproximaba a nosotros. Iba a tomar en mis brazos a Sakura pero cuando la mire estaba llorando.**_

—_**Tranquila Sakura, no dejare que te pase nada.**_

_**Mis ojos se abrieron, se había cambiado de ropa, nuestro alrededor era fuera a la escuela de baile…**_

—_**Tú también me gustas Sasuke-kun.**_

_**Está pasando de nuevo…no…**_

_**Me arrodille frente a ella, no quería escucharlo otra vez…no…**_

—_**Pero…hoy me voy para España…mi padre fue trasferido y hoy nos vamos… —y sin más se echó a llorar.**_

_**No sigas…por favor…**_

_**El lugar volvió a cambiar, ahora estaba frente al auto y Sakura se encontraba dentro, con su mano apoyada en el vidrio…yo también. No pude retenerme…tenía que gritarlo de nuevo…**_

—_**¡NOS ENCONTRAREMOS OTRA VEZ! ¡YA VERAS! ¡ESTO NO ES UN ADIOS SAKURA, ES UN HASTA PRONTO!**_

_**Ella me sonrió mientras colocaba su mano en el vidrio y yo por fuera apoyaba la mía en el mismo lugar.**_

—_**Hasta pronto Sasuke-kun.**_

—¡Noooo! —grite con fuerza mientras me sentaba en el camarote, me golpee con fuerza en la cabeza —el camarote es muy bajo—, ¡Ahhh! —volví a gritar, esta vez por el dolor.

—Ototo…¿otra vez gritando de buena mañana?

—Teme…¡cállate! —recibí por parte de Naruto un almohadazo en la cara—, déjame dormir…

Mi hermano se asomó desde arriba del camarote, su cabeza se veía fuera de la cama.

—¿Otra vez soñaste con Sakura?

—Si… —digo con desanimo, la verdad es que siempre comenzaba diferente pero terminaba con la despedida…

—Yo opino que deberías ir a un psicólogo.

—¿Por qué no la olvidas? —dijo Naruto desde su cama dándome la espalda—, ya han pasado…mmm ¿Cuánto ha pasado Itachi?

—Como unos 12 años —en ese momento Itachi se bajó del camarote para mirarme—, ¿estás tan empeñado a volverla a ver?

Lo mire a los ojos y asentí con la cabeza.

—¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo? Ella está en España y tú aquí. En JAPON.

—No lo sé…pero sé que la volveré a ver…es una promesa que le hice.

En ese momento mi móvil suena. Es un mensaje.

_**Karin: ¨Recuerda que a las 12md tenemos practica para la competencia de mañana, que no se te valla a olvidar Sasuke-kun~**_

_**Besos**_

Suspiro. La verdad creo que perderemos. El móvil vuelve a sonar, otro mensaje.

_**Karin: ¨También recuerda que es la fiesta de la competencia, puedes llevar a 3 amigos contigo¨**_

Vuelvo a suspirar, ni le contesto los mensajes.

—Adivinare. Karin.

—Si…que tenemos practica a las 12 y…la fiesta de la noche. ¿Les apetece ir?

—Yo me apunto si puedo llevar a Hina-chan.

—Sabes que si puedes, son tres invitaciones ya que nosotros entramos como participantes.

—Yo también voy. Oye…una duda Ototo.

—¿Cuál? —pregunto de espaldas a él —me había parado para buscar mi ropa y meterme a bañar, solo tenía 30 minutos para las 12—, cuando ya tengo todo listo me volteo y lo veo pensativo—, ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Esa competencia es contra los mejores de 18 años de todo el mundo verdad?

—Sí, ¿Y?

—Puede que Sakura esté ahí. Claro, si es que compitió en España y si ella sigue teniendo esa pasión que tenia de pequeña para el baile.

Miro hacia el suelo. La verdad no lo había pensado y la idea empezaba a emocionarme…¿y si hoy la volvía a ver? Sonreí, era probable que la encontrara pero también casi imposible. Para poder estar en esa fiesta es porque concursaste en tú país y ganaste para poder concursar contra los mejores del mundo…no estoy diciendo que Sakura fuera mala, de echo yo la consideraba la mejor de la chicas en la escuela. Ella era…buena en lo que hacía.

Me meto al baño y salgo en 15 minutos ya vestido, seco mi cabello, muevo mi cabeza para que mis cabellos rebeldes se acomoden como se les plazca y me pongo los zapatos.

—Ya me voy, vuelvo en tres horas.

Sin más desaparecí por la puerta principal.

Naruto, Itachi y yo vivíamos en un mismo departamento desde que mama y papa fallecieron en un accidente. Naruto dijo que fuéramos a vivir con él, él nos recibió y nosotros aceptamos. Han pasado cinco años de eso.

La práctica con Karin fue intensa…como siempre pero aun así yo creía que no daba mi 100% en este baile.

—Cambiemos el baile.

—¿¡Que!? No Sasuke. Llevamos más de un mes practicando este baile.

—Sabes que tenemos dos bailes, cada uno de diferente ritmo por si las moscas. Yo no me doy para el tango.

—Tú eres bueno bailando cualquier cosa Karin —dijo con un aire de picardía, ya iba a comenzar con sus ¨flirteos obscenos¨—, sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Karin, nunca eh tenido sexo contigo. No sueñes.

—Pero de seguro no hay duda de que eres bueno en la cama Sasuke-kun.

—¿Ya terminamos de practicar verdad? Bueno, adiós.

Salí de la sala de prácticas y cerré tras de mí. La verdad es que soy virgen. Nunca eh estado con una mujer ¿porque?… no lo sé. No puedo pensar en otra mujer que no sea Sakura y eso es lo que me impide estar con una mujer, total, ni me importa. No sé por qué dicen que los hombres solo piensan en eso…yo casi nunca pienso en eso.

Cuando llegue al departamento Itachi se estaba haciendo el nudo de la corbata —me había tardado más de las tres horas…Karin no dejaba de joder con que ¨teníamos que practicar más¨, la práctica se extendió a 5 horas, la verdad estaba agotado.

Entre al cuarto y Naruto se estaba abrochando la camisa de vestir color naranja. Lo ignore y me tire a la cama boca abajo…no quería moverme.

—¿Qué esperas? Tienes que vestirte teme.

—No iré —dije contra la almohada.

—¿Qué? Estás loco…vamos —tomo mis tobillos y me jalo a la orilla de la cama.

—¡Déjame! ¡No iré! ¿No entiendes? —le di una patada en el pecho —sin fuerza no se preocupen— y el callo sentado en el suelo.

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo Itachi mientras entraba ya vestido con una camisa roja de abotonar, unos pantalones negros, zapatos negros y saco. Todo a juego.

—El teme dice que no ira a la fiesta —dijo mientras yo gateaba nuevamente en la cama para acostarme boca abajo.

—¿Como que no iras? ¿Y Sakura?

—Ella no estará…

El suspiro de mi hermano se escuchó por todo el cuarto y en segundos ya me había jalado de los tobillos haciendo que yo cayera en el piso de cara. Me levante cabreado, estaba agotado y esa mierda de jalarme por los tobillos ya me tenía de los mil demonios.

—¿¡Qué demonios te pasa!? —grite con fuerza, en segundos ya tenía la cara volteada para un lado, mi hermano me había pegado una cachetada.

—¿Ya estas más tranquilo? —me pregunto seriamente mientras yo miraba a la pared.

—Eso creo… —dije en un susurro.

—Bien, ahora metete a bañar que estas todo sudado, tu ropa ya la aplanche, está en el closet. Te esperamos afuera.

Solo asentí mientras tomaba mi toalla y me iba a bañar. Dure 20 minutos esta vez. La verdad tenía miedo…miedo de que si ella estaba…no me recordara y yo había vivido en una falsa historia de ¨Amor¨.

Salí y me vestí, me puse los boxer's, medias, camisa de abotonar de un color azul rey, pantalón negro, zapatos y de ultimo el saco. Me mire al espejo e hice lo mismo que en la mañana con mi cabello. Mire mi camisa azul y desbotone dos de los primero botones, luego me los abotone nuevamente…y me los volví a desabotonar…estaba nervioso, eso era lo que pasaba. Decidí salir por fin y ellos me esperaban en la sala.

—Vamos —dijo mi hermano más como una orden que una pregunta.

Nos montamos en el carro de mi hermano y recogimos a Hinata. Ella estaba vestida con un lindo vestido color lila. Naruto y Hinata iban en la parte trasera del carro, ellos llevaban un año de relación. Aun no sé cómo Hinata podía aguantar a alguien tan idiota como Naruto…pero claro, amor. A los 15 minutos llegamos al destino. Todos nos bajamos y entramos a la mansión.

Primero entra Naruto con Hinata, luego Itachi y de ultimo yo. La verdad no tengo ánimos de ir a una fiesta. Hay uno que otro que conozco pero nada importante, los demás son los participantes del concurso que se llevara a cabo.

Una música muy movida empieza a sonar con fuerza y la pista de baile se hace un círculo.

_***Alguien bailando…que novedad***_

Es lo que pienso, lo ignoro y me voy a sentar en un mini bar para que me sirvan algo. Cuando termino mi primer vaso Itachi se acerca a mí y me dice al oído:

—Creo que deberías ver a la chica que está bailando, es asombrosa y muy atractiva, tremenda curvas tiene.

Yo simplemente ruedo mis ojos y sigo tomando de mi bebida.

—¡Ah! Y exótico color de pelo, rosa.

Esa oración me hizo levantarme de un salto y botar mi vaso con vino. Mire para la multitud y me acerque con rapidez. Las personas no me dejaban acercarme. Entre la multitud vi un cabello rosa moverse, dio una vuelta y vi su cara cubierta con una máscara —mascara que también llevaba yo, la mía en negra—, color plateado, su vestido rojo un poco más arriba de las rodillas con una abertura en la pierna derecha, sus tacones color negro…era hermosa. No podía verle la cara y mucho menos sus ojos. Su pareja de baile era un peliblanco que llevaba una máscara blanca a la mitad de su cara, sus ojos era de color violeta y cuando sonrió pude ver sus dientes afilado. ¿Qué pasaba con esta juventud? Llevaba un traje negro completo y camisa blanca.

La música paro y así el círculo de personas se dispersó. La pude ver sonreír, sus labios rojos por su pinta labios. La seguí, se dirigía a uno de las puertas que llevaban al patio, ella las atravesó primero y luego yo. Cuando llegue, ella estaba sentada en la fuente mientras veía el cielo estrellado.

_***Es ahora o nunca Sasuke…***_

Me acerque y tome asiento al lado de ella, no tan cerca. Me miro de reojo y yo sonreí, ella me devolvió la sonrisa de una forma tímida.

—Hola… —dije con un poco de vergüenza, la verdad no sé qué decir más.

—Hola —dijo en un susurro que apenas llegue a escuchar.

Ella volvió su mirada a la mía y así la mire de frente, no podía ver el color de sus ojos…quería verlos.

—¿Eres una de las que concursara mañana o…eres amiga de uno de ellos?

—Concursare. ¿Y tú?

—También…mmm…¿de dónde eres?

—Soy de aquí… —no era ella…que decepcionante—, pero hace años me fui con mis padres, vine por el concurso y por mi estudio. Y por…algo más. Creo que es lo más importante, por eso vine aquí.

—Ahhh…ya veo… —puede ser ella…tengo que preguntarle su nombre…—, y… ¿Cuál es tú…estilo de baile? —si está bien…llámenme gallina.

—Tango…

—Ah…

—Odio el tango —dijo de sorpresa, ¿odia el tango y lo va a bailar?— lo voy a bailar porque según mi compañero es el estilo más bonito. Yo…no creo eso…

—Yo también bailare tango, pero no es por qué quiero…mi estilo es más…Salsa.

Ella me miro con sorpresa y me sonrío.

—¡El mío también!

_***Ok Sasuke, ¡Pregúntale su nombre!**_

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Me llamo…

—Aquí estas, te eh estado buscando —dijo el peliblanco mientras se acercaba a nosotros—, ya nos tenemos que ir, mañana es el concurso y tenemos que estar frescos.

La chica se levantó, me hizo una reverencia y se fue con el peliblanco.

Yo me quede ahí…como de piedra…maldito dientes de tiburón.

—¿Y? ¿Era Sakura?

—No lo sé…

—¿Cómo qué no? Yo vi que fuiste por ella…

—Si pero justo cuando me iba a decir su nombre…se largó con su pareja…pero estoy seguro que es ella Itachi, lo sentí.

—¿Es una concursante?

—Sí.

Luego de eso, nos fuimos, mañana seria el concurso y yo por fin la volvería a ver.

El concurso estaba programado a las cinco de la tarde…apenas eran las once de la mañana y yo ya estaba haciendo ejercicios para quemar mis ansias, salte, hice abdominales, golpee el saco de arena que tenía mi hermano, sentadillas, pesas, ¡¿Qué no hice Dios?!

Caí rendido a la una de la tarde en la alfombra de la sala…ahora tenía que descansar…me dirigí a la ducha y ahí me quede una hora más. Tenía que hacer tiempo, a las tres teníamos que salir de aquí, puesto que el lugar quedaba un poco largo y teníamos que partir con tiempo de anticipación. A las tres y veinte minutos Itachi y yo estábamos en el carro esperando a que Naruto saliera de la casa de Hinata. A las tres y treinta minutos por fin salieron, mire a Naruto y este me vio a mí, le trasferí la mirada de odio más grande que pude y así se montó.

Una hora y media fue lo que tardamos. Faltaban media hora para que comenzara, por dicha y gloria del espíritu santo éramos los últimos en concursar y teníamos una hora más para alistarnos. Karin me hizo señales, me acerque rápido y apenas llegue a su lado me sentó en la silla frente al espejo. Un maquillista y estilista empezaron hacer la ¨magia¨ que saben.

Mire por el espejo en diagonal, la puerta estaba abierta, en ella entro una pelirosa, con maquillaje ligero que acentuaba sus ojos color jade, su cabello recogido en un moño elegante, un traje de baile color verde agua y sus zapatos a juego con su ropa. Hermosa.

Cuando terminaron conmigo se fueron, también Karin salió. Dejándonos a nosotros dos solos. Trague saliva con fuerza…estaba a la par mía y ella se retocaba sus labios con un brillo. Mientras lo hacia sus ojos se dirigieron a mí por el reflejo. En sus ojos había impresión, su brillo cayo a la mesa, rodo y cayó al piso. Sus labios ahora pintados ligeramente temblaban, quería hablar, yo simplemente sonreí.

—¿Sa…Sasuke…kun? —me miro directamente y yo simplemente sonreí en forma de afirmación. Se puso de pie en un salto—, ¡No puedo creerlo, eres tú Sasuke! —y sin más se lanzó a mis brazo, por poco caemos al piso.

—Regresaste.

—Si…tenía que volver a verte…

Acaricie su mejilla y ella sonrío mirándome a los ojos.

—Te dije que nos volveríamos a ver.

_***Concursantes nuero 19, a la pista, es su turno***_

—Ah…esos…somos nosotros…bueno no nosotros…mi pareja y yo…

—Sí, corre. Suerte.

—Igual.

La seguí con tranquilidad, ellos tomaron sus puestos y comenzó la música. Sus movimientos no habían cambiado, ni su pasión mucho menos. La amaba, como hace 14 años atrás…

Cuando terminaron su baile, nos llamaron a nosotros, ¨#20¨ e hicimos nuestro baile.

Al final…gano Sakura y su compañero Suiguetsu. Karin estaba que reventaba todo lo que encontrara, a mí no me importaba, Sakura era mi más anhelado premio y por fin estaba junto a mí.

Sakura se acercó corriendo hacia mí y brinco, yo la recibí, la felicite por su victoria y nos besamos…por primera vez…

_**Un mes después… Parque central…**_

La briza acariciaba mi rostro, mis ojos serrados y mi cuerpo relajado en el césped bajo el gran árbol de cerezo era tranquilizador de verdad. En mi posición, mis brazos tras mi cabeza, mis piernas estiradas. Solo estaba la paz, hasta que…

—¡Sasuke!

El cuerpo de Naruto cayó encima de mí, no pude protegerme.

—Sasuke-kun ¿estás bien? —me pregunto Sakura mientras venia corriendo hacia mí, y el estúpido de Naruto se quitaba—, fue mi culpa…arroje el frisbee muy duro. Lo lamento.

—Tranquila Sakura —dije mientras me incorporaba, no tarde en sentir como se me tiraba y me volvía a poner en la posición en la que me encontraba segundos antes, con ella encima, mirándome con sus grandes ojos verdes.

—¿Me perdonas amor?

Yo sonreí y le asentí.

—¡Gracias! —exclamo acercando su rostro al mío, cerré mis ojos y en segundos sentí sus labios en los míos, un beso dulce y tierno.

Cuando ella se empezó a separar de mí, coloque mi mano en su mejilla y la acaricie con mi pulgar, ella sonrió y se sonrojo con levedad.

—No sé cómo soporte 12 años lejos de ti, mi cerezo bailarín.

—¿Bailarín? —pregunto entre carcajadas—, ¿Por qué ese nombre Sasuke-kun?

—Porque…cuando te fuiste venia exactamente aquí, a acostarme y contemplar los pétalos de cerezo caer y bailar con el viento. Los pétalos se movían con gracia y elegancia con el viento y más su color no le consto a mi pobre mente de infante enamorado compararte con ellas —confesé, sentía como mis mejillas se calentaban y de seguro se teñían de un color rojo.

—Es lo más lindo que me han dicho Sasuke —se apoyó en mi pecho y me beso nuevamente, yo acepte—, nunca volveré a decirte ¨adiós¨.

—Nunca lo dijiste Sakura. Dijimos ¨hasta pronto¨.

—Lo se…pero lo dije antes de haber dicho eso.

—Lo que sea que hayas dicho, estoy seguro que nunca lo diremos nunca más —la atraje hacia mí y la bese mientras enredaba mis brazos en su cintura.

_**¨Cuando sentimos que todo lo perdemos, no desistas, si de verdad lo amas no lo dejes escapar y lo más importante, nunca digas «Adiós» ese es el primer indicio de darse por vencido¨ —Sasuke Uchiha.**_

_**Fin**_

* * *

_**Bueno, espero les haya gustado chicas. Dejen sus comentarios ^w^**_

_**Feliz comienzo de curso a los que van al cole y suerte en el trabajo.**_

_**Nos leemos en mi fanfic ''7 Vidas'' o en otro que se me ocurra XD**_

_**Bye~**_


End file.
